You're My Better Half
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Takes place during New Moon after the Cullens leave Forks. Alice and Jasper mend some bridges.


**You're My Better Half**

A/N: Alice and Jasper one-shot based on the song 'You're My Better Half' by Keith Urban. Takes place in New Moon after the Cullens have left Forks.

Alice and Jasper were alone in the house near Denali.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone on an extended hunting trip.

Esme was visiting the Denali's.

Carlisle was working in the local hospital for something to do.

Edward was….. well no one actually knew where Edward was.

Alice had been moping around the house for most of the time since they had left Forks and Jasper had been sitting in his guilt since he'd lost control of his senses.

They were sitting in opposite ends of the room.

Jasper was sat on the couch in front of the TV which wasn't on.

Alice was sitting on the floor near the front door, staring out the window as though waiting for something or someone to come by.

The radio was on in the background but neither of them were listening to it.

Alice was thinking about Bella and worrying that they had done the wrong thing by listening to Edward about staying away from her.

Jasper was thinking about Edward and how he had destroyed his brother's chance to feel true love and happiness like the rest of the family had.

Alice briefly glanced over at Jasper and saw the despair on his face. She wished that she could make him feel better, she just had no idea what she was going to say to him to make it all better.

Jasper briefly glanced over at Alice and regretted it instantly. Alice looked broken and lost, something that Jasper knew he had caused. He hated knowing that he was the cause for Alice's negative emotions. Alice was always so bubbly and full of light. This Alice wasn't _his_ Alice.

The next song on the radio made Jasper focus on Alice again as the opening chords played.

Alice heard it too and looked to Jasper, their eyes met.

This was their song.

Jasper had played this song and sung it to Alice countless times since its release.

Until they had first heard this song they hadn't had a song that was _their_ song.

Jasper slowly moved towards Alice as Keith Urban's voice filled the room.

 _Car door slams, it's been a long day at work_

 _I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth_

 _The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair_

 _I pull into the drive and you're standing there_

Jasper reached his hand down to Alice who smiled softly at him as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

 _And you look at me_

 _And give me that come-here-baby smile_

 _It's all gonna be alright_

 _You take my hand_

 _You pull me close and you hold me tight_

Jasper twirled Alice and pulled her close to him as he softly sang the chorus to her.

 _It's the sweet love that you give to me_

 _That makes me believe we can make it through anything_

 _'Cause when it all comes down_

 _And I'm feeling like I'll never last_

 _I just lean on you 'cause baby_

 _You're my better half_

Alice looked into Jasper's eyes as he twirled her again.

 _They say behind every man is a good woman_

 _But I think that's a lie_

 _'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side_

 _You don't know how much I count on you to help me_

 _When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in_

Alice leaned her head on Jasper's chest.

 _And you look at me_

 _And give me that come-here-baby smile_

 _It's all gonna be alright_

 _You take my hand_

 _Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight_

Jasper softly sang the chorus again as Alice held onto him tightly.

 _It's the sweet love that you give to me_

 _That makes me believe we can make it through anything_

 _'Cause when it all comes down_

 _And I'm feeling like I'll never last_

 _I just lean on you 'cause baby_

 _You're my better half_

Jasper spun Alice again and was happy to see a small but genuine smile on her face for the first time in months.

 _Well, you take my hand_

 _Yeah you pull me close and I understand_

They slowly moved around the room dancing to the final moments of the song.

 _It's the sweet love that you give to me_

 _That makes me believe that we can make it through anything_

 _Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me_

 _That makes me believe we can make it through anything_

 _'Cause when it all comes down_

 _And I'm feeling like I'll never last_

 _I just lean on you 'cause baby_

 _You're my better half_

Alice and Jasper were both smiling widely as they sung the last parts of the song together to each other.

 _Oh, oh baby you're my better half_

 _Ooh, hey baby you're my better half_

"You really are my better half," Jasper said sweetly when the song had ended.

Alice smiled, "just as you are mine."

Alice's eyes clouded over and she groaned, "don't ruin the moment," she begged Jasper when she recovered from the vision.

"Alice," Jasper sighed softly, "we have to talk about this."

"No we don't. Jazz I already told you, there's nothing to forgive. I'm not, nor will I ever be, upset with you. I DON'T blame you. YOU have NOTHING to apologise for or to feel bad about. I PROMISE YOU. Please don't ruin this moment when we're both finally happy," Alice begged desperately.

Jasper looked conflicted.

On the one hand he really didn't want to ruin the moment but at the same time he knew that they HAD to talk about it eventually.

Sure they had discussed it to some degree but not enough to leave them both satisfied with their feelings about that fateful day that literally changed everything and tore their family apart.

Jasper knew that it wasn't healthy for them to keep putting off their discussion but he understood why they did.

In all of the years they had been together Alice and Jasper had only had two heated arguments and they had occurred in the beginning years of their relationship, before they had found their family.

"Alright, we'll talk about it later," Jasper finally agreed.

Alice smiled widely, "good because there is snow outside and I want to enjoy it with you."

Jasper chuckled and grinned wickedly.

Alice didn't get the chance to check the future for what her husband was about to do.

Jasper picked Alice up and ran her outside where he threw her into the thick snow.

Alice gasped in shock but recovered quickly and made a snowball to throw at her husband as a distraction.

Alice threw the snowball as Jasper was making one to throw at her.

Before he got the chance Alice jumped on his back.

Jasper hadn't been expecting it and he fell forward with Alice laughing on his back.

Jasper quickly spun onto his back and pulled Alice down beside him.

They were both drenched in melted snow but they didn't care.

This was the most fun they had had since before they left Forks.

They still had a lot to talk about but for right now, in this moment, everything was perfect.

Nothing could ruin their happiness.

A/N: Lyrics from: .


End file.
